Truth, Justice, and A Vampire?
by zsadistinchains
Summary: Not sure if I'm going to continue this. I write my butt off and hardly anyone reads it I get a ton of views for ch. 1 and NONE for ch. 4 , nor do I get reviews anymore. Seems like no one likes it, so why should I continue writing for this?
1. Chapter 1

**Truth, Justice, and… a Vampire?**

Prologue

You all know the Justice League. Yeah, that's right, Batman, Superman, The Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, etc. etc. You know the rest. Well, this is the story of a teenager who mysteriously appears at their doorstep. Yes, of their headquarters; in space. There turns out to be one little problem. If you read the title, you should know. The teenager is indeed, a vampire. With blood-sucking tendencies and all. Will her background drag her back into the darkness? Where did she come from? Why is she here? You probably have a lot of questions, but you'll have to read to find out!

**Chapter 1**

The sky was shrouded with darkness, except for the millions of stars that reflected the sun. Through the large main window, full view of the planet Earth could be seen. Suddenly, an alarming chirp sounded.

'_Unknown object approaching! Warning! Unknown object approaching!_'

The computer screamed, setting off any and all alarms, flashing red lights and all.

"Holy Hell, Batman! Can't you turn that off?" A man's, well ok, a teenager's voice yelled over the blaring sirens. He walked up behind Batman with his hands over his ears.

"Shut up, Flash." Batman said. His black gloved fingers floated over the many keys on the keyboard. Then, with a sudden dull groan, the computer and all its alarms shut off.

"What was that all about?" The Flash said. Batman turned to him, black cape moving slightly. He looked down at the teen dressed in red spandex, and lightning bolt accessories.

"An incoming object."

"Well thank you Captain Obvious." Flash said. He dashed down to the lower deck and over to the large window. "It's a…"

"It's a box." Wonder Woman had silently appeared next to him, causing to jump.

"Yeah, a box."

"Diana," Batman said. "Collect the box."

"Yes sir." She said as she flew out of the headquarters.

"What about me?" Batman looked down at The Flash.

"No way. You stay here." The Flash pouted. "You can open the box."

"Yes!" They watched as Diana flew out and collected the box. She returned, dragging the wooden crate.

"What the Hell is in here?" She breathed.

"Maybe a dead body?" Flash joked. "I'll open it." He ran off and appeared again in ten second flat, wielding a crowbar. He unwound the seeming miles of CAUTION tape. He jammed the crowbar between the lid and the crate's side and pulled downward, causing nails to fly. He began throwing out its popcorn layers to reveal…

"Oh." He breathed. Diana peered into the box and gasped. "Oh my god." They said. Inside the box was in fact, something dead. Flash threw more popcorn out of the box to reveal the body of a 19 year old girl clutching a small bag.

"Batman?" They said as they looked to him. He took the stairs to the lower deck where they stood and looking into the box.

"Let's defrost her and see if she is really dead." The two nodded and closed the box.

"Place her there." Batman said, referring to a small glass, coffin-like chamber. Flash gingerly picked up the frozen body and placed it into the chamber.

"That's just… plain creepy." He said as he stepped back. "A dead girl, a frozen girl shows up on our doorstep, so to speak, and now we're trying to revive her. Why not just put her back in the box and keep the CAUTION tape on for good?" He looked in through the glass at the girl. She was dressed in somewhat odd clothing; a red and white colored tunic, a black or maybe even brown leather corset with gold fastenings, dark colored breeches and what looked to be boots as if she were about to hop into the saddle. She was curled with her face hidden behind her long, wavy black hair and knees. It seemed as though she was fair skinned, but the fact that she was frozen probably had something to do with it.

"It will be a few hours before she is completely defrosted." Batman interrupted The Flash's thoughts. The Flash nodded.

"I'll stay here and keep watch, just in case." Flash said. It was Batman's turn to nod. Both Batman and Diana left the room, leaving Flash with the frozen girl.

Flash stood next to the makeshift coffin. He gazed through the clear top at the girl that lay curled and stiff on her side.

"This is going to be a long day." He sighed as he sat on a bench against the wall. He glanced back and forth between the clock and the glass case. The girl hadn't moved for what seemed like hours. Flash glanced at the clock again; it had only been about twenty minutes since she had been placed there. The clock read 8:15 PM.

He leaned back against the cool metal wall and sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

"So how do you think she ended up that way? I mean in a box, out in space and in front of HQ more or less." Diana said to Batman as they walk down the hall, back to the main control room.

"That would be a wise thing to figure out." He said.

"I look forward to it. I'm interested in finding out more about her."

"As am I."

"Men of little words." She sighed as she broke off step and crossed the hall into another room, leaving Batman to continue on their original path.

Flash jolted awake at the sharp clang that echoed against the steel walls of the room. His eyes searched around wildly before settling on the glass coffin.

"Look who's waking up…" he whispered as he stood up and walked to the coffin. The girl had defrosted almost completely, leaving herself lying in a pool of water. She had mostly uncurled, but lay twisted face down with her head resting on her forearms. He looked at the clock. It read 10:25 PM. _Any time now…_ he thought. He placed his elbows atop the case, staring into it with dull eyes.

He began to drift off into sleep again when something red flashed before him. He stumbled back, realizing the red were in fact, a set of eyes. Ha hadn't seen her move. She was laying face down of her side, then next thing he knew, she had her hands pressed against the lid and she was staring straight at him, never blinking.

He ran to the door and it slid open to let him through. "Batman! Diana!" he yelled as he ran out of the room. He dashed down the hall and into the control room. He skidded to a stop next to Batman. Diana came up behind him.

"What Wally?" Diana said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"She alive! She woke up!" He dashed back down the hall and stopped before the door. Batman and Diana ran into the hall and up to Jay. He stood there in the doorway, mouth hanging open.

"Wha- Where?" He slowly walked into the room with Batman and Diana in tow. "How could she?" He walked over to the coffin. "It would have set off the alarms." The hinges on her chamber had been broken clean off, yet the lid remained as if it was still safely locked. Water was still pooled at the bottom of the coffin. They all look at the floor, but no footprints were there.

The light in the room flickered and they looked up. There she sat, crouched atop the light fixture. Her eyes glowed a deep shade of red, with cat-like slits in them. Her sharp nail-pointed fingers clutched the rim of the lamp and her boots were perched on its slim cover as if she were walking a power line.

"You fools!" She hissed. The lights flickered off for less than a second. When they resumed power, she was gone.

"Find her!" Batman said, and they all ran out of the room in search for her.

Batman ran into the control room. He pressed the 'big red button' setting off the alarm. Over the intercom/loud speaker, her announced for every able body to report to the control room immediately.

Every able bodied person quickly made their way to Batman's location. Before him, on the lower deck, stood those such as Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Superman, The Green Arrow and more.

"We've got trouble." He announced to the group.

"What now?"

"Where?"

"What is it this time?"

Questions came from almost every individual.

"Someone is loose in HQ. And we have to find her."

"Her? Shouldn't a girl be easy to find?" The Green Arrow spoke up.

"She would be, if she was a normal girl." Whispers broke out amongst the group.

"What do you mean by _if_ she was a normal girl?" Hawkgirl said.

"Let me explain." Batman said, raising his hand for silence. The room fell eerily silent. "A wooden crate set off the alarms at approximately 7:48 PM earlier tonight. Diana brought the box in and Flash discovered a body of a young girl inside. She was about nineteen years of age, had jet black hair, and wore an outfit that looked outdated. Her body was frozen."

This brought more gasps and whispers from the group of superheroes.

"We placed her in the defrosting chamber at approximately 8:15 PM. Flash stayed in the room to watch her. He came running to Diana and me at approximately-"

"Alright enough with approximates junk. Hurry up with the story." The Green Arrow said.

"And you will learn to hold your tongue." Superman said, elbowing him to the ground. The Green Arrow fell with a 'thud'.

"Carry on."

"Anyways… He came to us saying that she was alive and had awoken. We returned to the room to find her missing from the defrosting chamber."

"What's so bad about that? She just let herself out." Green Lantern said.

"The hinges were broken clean off."

"Oh."

"So we have a problem. We have a girl with superhuman powers. Powers like us, or possibly much stronger. We need to find her ASAP to prevent her from causing any possible damage. Or anything negative at all."

"Yes sir." The group said in unison.

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Hawkgirl inquired.

"A girl about nineteen years of age, black hair, outdated clothes, about five foot nine, and-"

"And with red eyes." Flash interrupted him as he dashed into the room. Batman nodded. "We've looked all over Batman. No trace of her."

"There will be a greater chance of us finding her if we all work together. I want us all to work in teams. This girl is quick. We need to be quicker." The group broke up into multiple teams and ran, flew, or vanished out of the room.

_Selene, darling, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_ The thought flowed through her head over and over as she watched the search teams scurry about below her. She hung suspended in mid-air, her glamour allowing her to blend with her metallic surroundings. Someone stopped directly beneath her. She would have gasped, if her body required the oxygen. Instead, she just snapped her jaw closed.

The man looked up. He looked odd with his blue-green tinted skin, but that was her opinion. She had seen things much worse after all. He stared directly at her, despite her perfectly camouflaged self. Then he said it.

"She's here. I can sense her aura." He shouted. His voice was very monotonous. _He's very boring_ she thought, _I'd hate to get stuck somewhere with him. Especially in a-_ Her thought was cut off as a few others ran or flew into the room. _That was quick._ She was beginning to admire the group for their efforts. "She's… there." He said, pointing in her direction. She swallowed the saliva that wasn't there. She closed her eyes and dissipated out of the room.

She reopened her eyes and found herself in what seemed to be… a bedroom. _Maybe I could find a change of clothes._ She made her way to the dresser that stood against the far wall. _Yuk, men's clothing. OK so I'm in a man's room._ She looked about, eyes drawing on her surroundings. Not much to it. She stopped her gaze on what seemed to be a closet. She hummed out loud as she went to it.

Placing her hand in the handle, she tugged it open, jumping back as all kinds of things from shoes to… who knows flew out at her. _Ugh men. Such messy beasts…_ Her eyes darted to something red in the corner. She reached and pulled it out with a bit of difficulty. Holding it in her hands, she tugged on the soft fabric. _I wonder…_ She moved to stand in front of a full body mirror.

She held up a red suit in front of her. _What kind if a goon would wear something like this?_ She shrugged as she put the suit over her shoulder and began unlacing her corset. She pried off her riding boots with a bit of difficulty and squeezed out of her breeches, then slipped off her corset and slid out of her tunic. She slowly slid on the tight fitting suit and pulled the mask over her face. _Selene likes the goon suit…_ She ran her hands down her hips. She stifled a laugh as she spread her legs and placed her fists upon her hips, posing like a hero.

The suit was scarlet in color, except for the yellow lightning bolt that raced around her curved hips, and the bolt that dashed across a white circle on her chest. Her mouth formed an "O" as she noticed a yellow circle with a lightning bolt emerging from it over each ear. The mask covered all but her perfectly sculpted nose and mouth. Her blue-black hair was tucked inside the suit, trailing down the back of her neck. She stood in front of the mirror, making funny poses and gestures at her imaginary opponents. She spun and fumbled over a pair of yellow boots. She raised a spandex-covered eyebrow and slid the boots on. The fit was just too large, so she placed her glamour over them so they fit just right. She nodded in satisfaction and continued her posing.

"It- She- Her aura is gone." The teal man stuttered, looking for the right words.

"How can that be? She wasn't even in the room!" The Green Arrow yelled as he threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Simple, she has covered herself somehow. We do not know the full extent of her powers, remember?" The Green Arrow Grunted, folding his arms across his chest.

"She must have some kind of cloaking powers. The thing that puzzles me is that I cannot detect a heart beat, a pulse, or even a simple intake of breath. I should be able to, even if she _is_ invisible." Blue man said.

"She must have a way to disguise that too?" Arrow inquired.

"We will have to find that out as soon as possible. We should find Batman and tell him what we know first." Arrow nodded and they left the room.

_Alright, Selene, enough modeling in front of the mirror. Time to go play some games with these pathetic souls._ She laughed silently to herself as she exited the room. As the door slid shut behind her, she closed her eyes to focus on her greatly enhanced hearing. Down the hall to the right, there was the sound of shuffling, but it was far away. Very far away. Down the left side was shouting. And it sounded fairly close from the way it rattled her eardrums. _Why do men have to be so loud?_

Not bothering to use glamour, she strode down the hall. More like a dash. She skidded to a halt as she came into a room.

"Batman," the blue man said. "This defiantly isn't a normal girl we're dealing with. I sensed her aura in the room Arrow and I were in, but she had no heart beat, pulse, or-"He was cut off by Green Arrow tapping him on the shoulder. "What." Blue spun around and saw what he was gesturing at.

"Flash?" Batman said at first glance.

"No. It's her." Just then the real Flash came running in.

"Someone say my-"He stopped, staring open mouthed at the scene. "Well look what we've got here." He quickly brushed past the group and stood before the Flash look-alike.

"Flash I wouldn't-"

"Don't worry Batman I've got everything under con-"In less than a blink of an eye she had locked her arm around his neck in a choke hold.

"So you're the goon that wears this suit." She snarled, her foreign accent flowing freely across her tongue.

"Hey! I'm no goon!"

"Shut it motor mouth." A growl rose from deep in her chest. Flash shut his mouth. "There, isn't that better?" She mused.

"What is it you want?" Batman questioned.

"What do I want? More like, why are _you_ chasing _me_?"

"_We_ were just trying to prevent _you_ from doing any further damage."

"What damage?"

"Our defrosting chamber.

"That piece of junk? You should replace the hinges on that."

"We have to now that you broke them."

"Wasn't my fault you don't know how to contain someone like me."

"Which is?" She fell silent, her grip around Flash's neck tightening.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Green Arrow spoke up.

"You want to come say that to my face?" she said, tossing Flash aside and folding her arms across her chest.

"Bring it on." He stepped forward, accepting the challenge.

"You asked for it…" She lunged forward and he raised his fist. She moved too fast for him to see as she dropped to the ground and spun her leg around. Catching him way off guard, her shin collided with the back of his knees, sending him to the floor with a loud 'thud'. She jumped back to the wall as he whipped out his bow and strung an arrow, pulling back and releasing. She didn't bother to do so much as flinch as she caught the arrow inches from her face.

"Now, now. That's not fighting fair." She said, gesturing to his bow. Her snorted as he placed it back in its holster.

"Better?"

"Much." She said, her voice drowned in resentment. He lunged with his fist pulled back. She simply stepped out of his way, allowing his fist to collide with the solid metal wall. He winced at the pain and rubbed at his hand.

"How is that fair?" He gestured toward her inhuman speed.

"Alright. I'll stop. You still won't win." She had yet to even sweat, unlike her opponent who was now lathered.

"We'll see about that." She stood there with a smirk upon her masked face as he raced up to her. He drew his fist back and let it fly, only to have it caught in the palm of her delicate hand. With a flick of her wrist, he was sent flying.

"Had enough?" He sat up, shaking the rubble from his hair. He laughed.

"Not yet." He stood up, furious. He stopped right before her. "Let's finish this. Fist to fist."

"You've got it Robin Hood." She raised her fists to match his stance. "Your posture is terrible." She said as she used her yellow-booted foot to position his legs accordingly. "Now crouch, don't just stand there with your hands up like an idiot."

Her words sent him off. He yanked his fist back, but again she caught it.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'ladies first'?" She gently hit him in the gut with her fist then kneed him square in the face as he doubled over in agony. He fell to the floor in sheer pain. Then Batman stepped forward.

"You want some too? Bat Boy?"

"Keep the comments to yourself." He said, placing his hands on the Green Arrow's shoulders to hold him back. "Enough." He said sternly. "What is your name?"

"I am Selene. Selene Miran Clandestine Pierce. Daughter of Captain Quincy Harker Pierce. Perhaps you've heard of him?" By the look on all three of their faces, she assumed that it was a no. A big, fat no. "Ah well. Your loss." She shrugged as she lifted her hands in a shrug. With an earsplitting shriek, she fell to her knees.

"What... have you...?" She attempted speak, but her voice came out ragged and broken. She pressed the palms of her hands against her temple and collapsed onto her side, thrashing out in agony, hissing and screaming. Others came running into the room, wondering what all the noise was about. They all gaped at what they saw, and no, not her writhing on the floor.

"Oh my god. You're a… You're…" Flash couldn't seem to force the words out. Everyone stared at her hissing, open mouth. Inside, replacing her eye teeth, were in fact fangs.

"Yes! I'm a damned vampire! Now get these cuffs off me!" Seeming to find her voice for a moment, her rage rumbled deep in her chest before escaping to the surface, coming out as an enraged tiger's roar. A simple rule of thumb. Don't piss off a vampire. You think they would know, right?

Everyone in the room stared as Selene's body went still, then limp. It was if the whole room could breather again.

"Okay, am I the only one that's confused here?" Flash spoke up, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"I used my telepathic abilities on her." J'onn said.

"Effective." Batman mused, seeing the questioning look on Flash's face. "It didn't seem like brute force was going to work."

"So..." Flash paused for a moment. "You like, mind raped her then? That's creepy. I mean, that's completely pedophile status."

"I wouldn't word it exactly like that..." J'onn muttered, then said, "We should confine her now." Everyone nodded in agreement, but no one moved. No one wanted to touch her. No one wanted to even come close, just in case she regained consciousness.

"Well let's not all volunteer at once." Flash piped in.

"Then why don't you carry her?" Batman suggested. Flash raised a hand to protest, but everyone turned their back and walked out of the room except J'onn.

"I'm guessing you're going to leave me with this monster too?" Flash said, turning to face the Martian.

"No. I must stay in case she wakes up."

"So you can mind- I mean..." Flash looked at the vampire curled up on the ground as if she were asleep. "So you can do this again." J'onn just nodded.

"Follow me." Flash hesitated, nudging the girl with his foot. When she didn't stir, he bent down and picked up her limp body and followed J'onn down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth, Justice, and a… Vampire?**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or other settings etc. in this story besides Selene, her father, and anyone else that is not owned by DC, even though I wish I did.

**Chapter 2**

I stirred from my blackened state to find my hands bound above my head in some sort of chain. I tried to wiggle them free, but they were too tight. Now, I know, I could snap these things in an instant, but I like to make people think they caught me, and then jump them at the last second. Quite nice aren't I? So I just sat there, slumped against the wall with my hands above my head like I was about to dive into an Olympic swimming pool. Only in my mind, it was an Olympic-sized swimming pool… full of blood. Yum.

My head jerked up at the sound of a door sliding open then closed in the vicinity of my cell. I dropped my head again, pretending to be asleep, as I heard keys being lifted off a hook on the wall. I listened intently as near silent footsteps came closer and closer, the key way inserted into the lock, all the gears inside turning as the key did, the sliding of the opening door, and the slamming of it. Something knocked at my left foot. I looked up to see the one known as Flash nudging my foot with his. A snarl ripped from my throat and he took a step back with his hands up before him.

"Whoa now, easy there." He said. It frustrated me that I couldn't see his face. I relied on that sometimes to tell what people are really feeling if I can't get a hand on them. Obviously I couldn't do that now.

I wiggled my hands, making the chains jingle.

"Why are you keeping me chained up?" My voice was flooded with loathing and malice. I wondered how obvious it was to him that I was pissed off.

"Umm… I guess it's a priority. Kind of like a quarantine. I just followed the rules. And don't think you can break out of those so easily. Even Superman can't do that." He rubbed the back of his head as he spoke. He didn't seem to know what to say.

"Superman..."I mumbled under my breath. Whoever the Hell that was. " No one follows the rules these days, Motor Mouth." I said as I pulled my knees up before me, staring him in the face.

I frowned at him. Normally my whole telepathic mind control business would have worked, but I couldn't see his eyes. This frustrated me. He just stood there with his arms folded across his chest, leaning to one side, completely relaxed.

I'd show him.

I jiggled my restraints again. "Don't just stand there!" I yelled. "Get these God damned pieces of crap off me!" I pulled against them weakly, making it seem as though I really was stuck.

Boy. I guess I could I put on an act, because he actually listened.

"I don't see why not. It's probably not your fault that you're stuck up here." His words made me freeze for a split second as he squatted next to me, trying to look into my eyes for a moment, then stuck the key into the lock. After a few seconds of fidgeting with it, I felt the cuffs begin to give and my thoughts of what he could have possibly meant halted. My hands flew apart, sending metal parts flying. My first instinct took over. I jumped at him, pinning him to the ground. I felt my mouth open, upper lip draw back, and my fangs were fully extended.

I wish I could have seen his face. He struggled against me, but that was pointless. All it did was strengthen my instinct; the instinct of chase. The prey runs and predator gives way to chase. I didn't know how long it had been since I had my last meal, so I lifted my hands and he was gone in a flash. A deep growl arose in my chest as I took off after him.

The hunt had begun.

I could feel his pulse beating in my head which only made me more enthused. I didn't even blink as the world of gray metal rushed past me. My feet felt as if they weren't touching the floor at all. I loved this feeling. Always have, always will.

I sped along at an easy pace. Well, easy for me. Most couldn't even run half, OK, not even a fourth or an eighth the speed at which I was now traveling. I guessed I was practically invisible considering others didn't so much as flinch as I dashed past them. I was like a cat. A large, lethal, two-legged, fur-less cat. Like… a panther… no… a tiger! A cheetah! That was what I was.

My blood red eyes strained, focused on my target. Despite the blurred world around me, everything was in front of me was perfectly clear. Anything that I should have crashed into came into focus with enough time fore me to dodge out of its way. I think _it_ should have moved out of _my_ way.

My pointed ears perked as the sound of ragged breathing crossed them. I was gaining on my prey. How thrilling. I haven't hunted for… I have no idea. I didn't even know what year this was. Oh well. That didn't matter at the moment. I made a mental note to ask later. It's kind of funny how I have time to think about all of these things. The adrenaline seems to slow time, seriously. Not like time mattered to me anymore. I guess you could say time doesn't exist with me. I still like to celebrate my birthday, however.

Next thing I knew there was a flash of red and yellow before me. I thought it was my own reflection at first considering I was wearing one of his outfits. I could feel my legs curl automatically as the tiger would curl upon his haunch to pounce his prey. I pushed off hard and my arms wrapped around his waist in a NFL-worthy tackle. He was sent tumbling to the floor and somehow, when we stopped moving, I was flat out on top of him.

Talk about awkward.

I sprung up, my hands pinning his wrists down above him, and my knee hovering just above his… well you know what I'm talking about.

We looked up as we heard someone clearing their throat in front of me.

"Flash..." That was all Bat Boy said. His voice indicated that he clearly wasn't happy. I love how all the blame went on the red man. The fact made me laugh slightly.

"She… but… I… Batman..." Flash stuttered. "She actually caught up to me."

"About time someone came to teach you a lesson. But that won't get you out of punishment for letting her go." He said, and then turned to me. "Let him up." He demanded. I snarled at him, my lip automatically pulling back.

"You will just lock me up again. And I will get out again. You can't restrain me."

He pondered my anger-filled words for a moment.

"Alright." He finally said after what seemed like forever. Not like they really know what that is. "You may remain free on three conditions."

I nodded once.

"One, you must control yourself. Two, you have to listen to us, or at least me. And three, don't eat Flash. Or anyone else for that matter." I nodded, agreeing to each. He nodded as well. "Now let him up. You are free to roam as you please. And Flash, I will be having a word with you later." I released his wrists and he wiggled out from underneath me.

We both stood and he dusted himself off. For the first time, I realized I, or we, had attracted a decent sized crowd. I definitely wasn't used to that. With a huff I shrank into the shadows. He would probably regret that last "free to roam as you please" part.

I watched as Flash told all who asked about his recent squabble and as the crowd slowly disappeared.

I felt the smirk spread across my face as the crowd completely vanished and Flash was left alone. I followed him as he left the room. Walking just a silent step behind him, I matched my step to his; from the swing of his arms, to the bob of his head, to the length of his stride. I couldn't help but smile as the others that so happened to see giggled as we passed them.

I slipped behind Flash's back as he swiftly turned around. I was quicker than he, so he wouldn't see me. That was until we walked down a hall that was lined on one side with windows. He glanced at his reflection and jumped away from me.

"What are you- Stop following me!" He yelled, pressing himself against the wall.

"No need to yell. I can hear you perfectly fine."

"And you don't need to go around stalking people."

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings."

"Well I'm sorry. I was just tackled to the ground by a vampire. Something like that doesn't exactly happen every day around here."

"Maybe you should-"

"I don't want to hear it!" He put his hands over his ears and began walking down the hall again. I put my hands over my ears and copied his exact moves.

"Stop that!" He turned around and made a shooing motion with his hands.

I took a step back.

"Further! As in the other side of the universe!"

"That was just flat out rude."

"You tackling me was flat out rude!"

"You were the one that made me hunt you down."

"How was I the-" He cut himself off. "Oh never mind. I don't want to hear it."

"So what year is this?" The mental note just flashed before me.

"2012." I must have looked pretty shocked because he waved a hand in my face. I snapped at it, seeing the blood pulsing under his skin. He yanked his hand back just before I latched onto it. Maybe I wasn't as fast as I thought. "Watch it!"

"Sorry. I just… I can't believe it."

"What?"

"It's really 2012?" He nodded.

"So? What of it?"

"That would make me…" I paused to count. "That would make me 591 years. About. I was born in the middle of 1421."

Now it was his turn to look shocked. "How long were you in that box?"

"Box? Uhm, well... It was the year 1917 when they caught me. They must have stuffed me into whatever box you are talking about then. Just don't ask." I said that last part because I could see the question beginning to form on his lips. He nodded once, looking like he wanted to ask anyways, but instead turned to continue his walk down the hall. I walked beside him this time.

"So… where are we going?" I said nonchalantly

"_I_ am going to _my _room." He obviously didn't want me to follow. But still…

"Oh goodie! I can grab my clothes then. And you can have your goon suit back."

He frowned at the goon part, probably wondering how I got into his room in the first place, but otherwise kept silent. We kept walking for a while. I knew we could have ran, but oh well. I didn't know where we were going. Then he stopped before a door. It looked exactly like all the others. I didn't understand how he could tell this was his room until I noticed the shiny strip screwed onto the wall that read **Flash**. Now I understood.

He typed in the code on the keypad. His fingers were a blur, but I still caught the digits and drilled them into my brain. A light on the pad flashed green and I heard a faint clicking noise. Then the door slid open to allow us both to enter. I looked down at my clothes that littered the floor as the door slid shut behind us.

"Hey what are you doing?" He said as I peeled off the mask then began to pull the suit down. I paused with it over my shoulders, one arm already out of the sleeve.

"What does it look like? I'm changing."

"You can't just…" He snorted as he flopped onto his bed, folded his hands behind his head, and stared at the ceiling. I continued my task of stripping the tight fabric off.

I could feel his gaze turn to me as I undressed in the corner, but I didn't care. His pulse quickened slightly as his suit slid to the floor. I could feel it as if it was my own.

I stood there, facing the corner, in my silk panties. That was it. You don't wear a bra with a corset. I bent down to pull up my breeches, then fastened them in place. Slowly, I bent down to pick up my black corset. I knew this must be agonizing for him. Most normal guys just about fainted when I walked in front of them. I was dressing in front of this one. Then again, he wasn't exactly normal. It seemed that no one in this hunk of metal was. Straightening, I slid the corset into place and stood straight. I began to attempt to put the laces back into their grommets when I felt a sudden hot wave of air brush over my cold skin.

"I've got it." His voice seemed so calm for how fast his pulse was racing. I glanced back with a slight smile on my face. I turned back, pulling my waist length blue-black hair out of the way of his working fingers. Despite the speed that he possessed, he worked extremely slowly. I guessed he was enjoying this. Actually, so was I.

Next thing I knew, my hair was being pulled back behind me. I stood patiently as he braided my hair and then tied it off with a crimson ribbon that I had tucked into the waistband of my leather pants. I noticed how his pulse had slowed back to normal as well. He mind wasn't racing either for that matter. I was slightly shocked.

He grabbed my hand and turned me around. I barely had to glance up to meet his masked eyes. He must have been about six foot two. I was five foot nine. We remained silent as we stared. Luckily he was wearing his mask of I could have taken over. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable when he tugged me toward his bed. I slid onto it, folding my legs Indian style.

"Stay here." He told me. I pouted. "I'll be right back." I'm not sure if I believed him, but then again, he did sleep here. I knew for a fact that he would have to sleep. Unlike me.

I pulled myself against the wall and stared at the closet across from his bed. He had hung the suit up as well. I bet he would have stood there smelling it if I wasn't in the room. I thought I smelled pretty good. Like something that had bathed in a cherry tree. I shifted my gaze over to the glowing box on the small table next to his bed. The numbers read _3:47am_. Oh yeah, he'll come back. The letters below the numbers focused into _June 1__6th_. That would mean my birthday is just around the corner! OK, now I was excited.

I would have been jumping on his bed if he hadn't of came back.

I heard the faint click and my head swung dramatically toward the door. The one known as Batman strode in and I felt my face crease into a very unhappy scowl, then to a furious snarl. I softened a bit when Flash walked in behind him.

"Look at her Flash! She can't stay in your room, even if it is your job to watch her now!" OK I figured out what he had left for. It must have been a quick conversation.

"She's not going to eat me Batman. I found this." He held up my black bag. I held out my hands with a squeak and he placed it into them. They watched as I unzipped the bag and pulled out a single pouch about the size of a CapriSun, maybe a bit larger. I stabbed a straw into the top and sucked away. I watched there faces contort as they watched me, the thick red liquid being sucked up the clear straw, into my mouth, and down my throat. I glanced at the empty pouch before I placed it back into my bag. This one read O+. My personal favorite, if I had to choose.

"You see."

"And what will happen when she runs out?"

"I… I'm not-"

"I eat raw meat too." I chimed in. They turned to me, disgusted. I shrugged.

"There, Batman. She won't be eating people." Batman stayed silent for a long moment. Seriously, five minutes passed. I watched the clock.

I saw Flash relax nearly completely as the Bat sighed.

"Alright. She can stay. But if anything happens to you-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't come to you because you warned me." Batman nodded, glanced at me, then left the room with a toss of his black cape.

"A bit over-reactive isn't he."

"You're telling me. I have to live with that bucket of sunshine." I stifled a laugh.

"And now you just want to get some sleep. I can feel it." I pointed to the bed with a stiff arm. "It's bed time, now." I commanded and he obeyed. Just the way I like it. He shut the light off and I held up the blanket as he climbed underneath after kicking his boots off.

"You're not going to change? That looks pretty uncomfortable." He shook his head as he lay down on his back, hands folded behind his head.

"Selene, correct?"

"Selene Miran Clandestine Pierce. Yes."

"Alright, Selene. How did you get in that box?" He seemed a little awkward while asking his question. Maybe he wasn't sure if it would upset me. It did, but I answered anyways. And I didn't know why.

"It was World War One. My father, Captain Quincy Harker Pierce, had recently been appointed Captain of the some of the German lines. I knew the soldiers thought well of him. I could read their minds as well as hear them whispering amongst each other at night as I walked the trenches. None of them could understand why I was there, but Father had a plan. He planned to use me against enemy lines." I felt him shift as is he couldn't believe what I was saying. I kept talking anyways, my voice at a low hum.

"I had fallen… asleep if you will… in Father's quarters to hide from the sun. Though I could still hear my surroundings, I couldn't respond. I guess you could say I was in a temporary coma, like a cat nap. Happens sometimes. Anyways, outside I could hear shots blasting away, things exploding, men crying out, the screams of the dying. I heard more shouting, but this seemed closer. And it kept getting closer. I would have hid if I could. I would have hid in the darkness, waiting for them. I would have pounced as they rushed in, held them against the cool dirt wall as I sank my-" I stopped short as he made a grunt of discomfort. I guess some people aren't used to this sort of talk. "I would have, but I couldn't. I felt my arm singe as they threw back the tarp." I held up my arm though he couldn't see. There was a long, shiny white scar that trailed up my right forearm. "You can see the scar in the morning if you want to."

I stayed silent for another moment. I wasn't too fond of this next part. I didn't know how to place the words so I just said it.

"They raped me, Flash. I was in a fucking coma, and they raped me, all three of them. Like they couldn't resist. I hoped they had their fun because once Father got a hold of them… if he ever did..." I took a deep breath of unnecessary oxygen. Some people were startled by the fact that I didn't have to breathe. I felt him stiffen with anger. I would have been angry too if I could have done anything about it. "I couldn't do anything to stop them. I used to hate myself for it. They wrapped me in tarp and carried me out like I was a corpse. Well, I am, but they didn't know that. It must have been so easy to just take me away after our lines had been breached. I could feel them handing me off until I finally stopped in what I figured what was the enemy's trenches. But this was different. It was warmer, harder, and there was no sound of the battle going on around me. I felt the tarp be removed, then hands lifting me and folding me into what must have been that box. But then every sense I had of the world around me disappeared. Some maybe they did something else besides shove me in that box." I looked down at him. "Does that answer your question?"

I felt him nod. He seemed to want to say something, but we just sat in silence. I slightly jumped as his warm hand wound around my cold one.

"I would never do anything like that. You're so cold." I guess he didn't want to leave that first part hanging out there.

"I'm supposed to be like that. I have no blood to keep my temperature."

"I see." He yawned that out.

"You are tired. Go to sleep." He nodded and turned onto his side, still clutching my hand. He could have let go, but he didn't. Oh well. So I just turned to stare out the window at the stars as he slept. I felt I could trust this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth, Justice, and… A Vampire?**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or other settings etc. in this story besides Selene, her father, and anyone else that is not owned by DC, even though I wish I did.

**Chapter 3**

I woke to darkness. All I could hear was a slurping noise that broke the silence every few seconds. I froze at the thought of someone in my room, but then I remember last nights' occurrences.

"Good evening." Selene said. She was perched like a bird on my bedpost, or maybe a feline ready to pounce. Not a comforting thought. "Have a good rest? You've been asleep for hours. How much do you have to sleep? I've been waiting for you to wake up. Do you have any idea how long that has been? I do. I've been watching the clock. It is now 9:35. You slept for a whole fucking seventeen hours. Pure insanity." Her words ran so fast off her tongue I could barely keep up. It didn't help that her accent, whatever it was, was in full swing.

"I think you've had too much to drink." I joked as I sat up. Next thing I knew she was on the bed crawling toward me. She stopped before me. Scratch that, she was sitting on my lap, straddling me. Her hands were on her knees as she leaned forward just barely and inch from my face.

"Does it matter? It wasn't your blood, though it could have been." She paused for a moment. I took that moment to ask her a question.

"How much exactly did you drink?" She dumped the bag in our laps. Every single pouch was empty. I just stared at them. How sickening.

"I drank every single one. I saved your ass." She said matter-of-factly. She seemed proud of herself. "I almost couldn't control myself. Humans just look so appetizing, especially when they sleep, so weak and helpless. I could sense your blood pulsing through your veins. Like I said, I saved your ass."

"You could have left. You didn't have to wait for me."

"Nuh-uh. I had to wait. You told me to 'stay here'. Besides, isn't it your job to watch me now?" She made a quoting gesture with her fingers, and remembering what Batman had previously said.

I didn't know what to say so I just sat there. Not like I could move if I wanted to.

"Come on you lazy bum!" She jumped up and back-flipped off the bed so quick that I could barely follow her movement in the dim light that filtered in through the window. She grabbed me by the wrists and hauled me up. She bent down to get something and I was hit in the chest with my boots. I felt the bed sink slightly as she sat and began to pry on her own boots.

"Can we tone the hyper down a bit? I just woke up here." She now stood bouncing at the door. Literally. She was bouncing up and down with her hands beating on the air drums. It was such a change from last night. Her tale flashed through my brain. She was raped then shoved in a box. Then whatever might have happened before that had to be pretty bad too.

"Alright, let's go." I stood up and she was already out the door as soon as I had said _go_. This was either going to be a very long day, or it was going to be over before I knew what hit me. In this case it was her. Her hand collided with my back which knocked my breath right out of me.

"Good, you're done!" She began skipping down the hallway, now playing the air guitar. I couldn't think of a reason why she would be so hyper. She didn't need to sleep in order to restore her energy.

"Yeah and now I can't breathe." I had my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"I'd give you mouth to mouth, but I don't have any oxygen in my system. I don't need to breathe, though I fake it sometimes because some people are disturbed by the fact. Plus, I don't believe that vampires would have made a public appearance so I have to 'breathe' in public." She made that quoting motion again.

"That's a lot to take in."

"Isn't it? Can you breathe now? I'm bored. I want to go do something _fun_. What do you have around here that's _fun_? Hmm?"

"We can stop talking for a moment."

"Okay." She stayed silent for about thirty seconds. "Okay, moment is over, now what?" She continued to babble on as she skipped mindlessly down the hall. I followed along behind her. Even I didn't know what to do.

She twirled about in some weird kind of dance.

"Remind me to put you on a leash." I muttered to myself. She turned to me and her smile brightened. It was a bit startling. I wasn't used to seeing fangs. I looked at her outstretched hand. She held something in her hand that sort of resembled a leash. "Where did you get that?"

"I had it attached to my breeches." She said as she wrapped one end around her throat, then handed me the other end. "That better?"

"Umm… yeah… I guess." I took the leash from her. "I didn't really mean it."

"Well, you got what you asked for."

"So I guess I'm a babysitter now. Only you are hundreds of years older than me. That's just a bit odd."

"You get used to things like that around me. And look at yourself! You aren't exactly all that normal either."

"OK, point taken." I tugged at her leash. "Let's go… get something to eat. I'm hungry" She squealed like a little kid which made me jump. She began to skip again so I yanked a bit harder. "Uh… down girl. Heel." I demanded. She turned back to look at me with a 'don't even go there' look plastered onto her face. I raised my hands up in innocence and she continued on her way, this time at a fast-paced walk.

Thank God the hallways were practically empty at this time of night. There were very few people awake. At least that's what she told me. She said she could feel every single pulse around her. That included them being either dormant or active.

I was beginning to settle into the quiet atmosphere when she suddenly began to growl; a ferocious growl that sounded completely inhuman ripping from her throat. I practically fell over backwards I was so startled. I watched as her posture stiffened and her steps became more suspended, like a cat stalking its prey. Made me wonder who was around the corner.

Batman stood at the sink in the cafeteria as we walked in.

OK. I knew what she was so pissed about. She obviously didn't like him. Maybe unless he was going to be her next midnight snack. I shuddered at the thought.

"Good to see you finally wake up, Flash." He turned around and glanced between me and Selene. After a silent moment he said, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to get something to eat." I said. Selene had stopped her growling, but I could tell she was still up to a boil inside.

"I meant the leash gig. Not what you're actually doing."

"Oh. She…" I glanced back at her. She looked like she was trying to stare a hole right through the center of his head. "She was a bit hyper so I said 'remind me to put you on a leash'. Turns out she had one and now here we are."

Batman stayed silent again. I figured he just didn't know what to say.

Selene yanked the makeshift leash out of my hand and bounded to the fridge in just a few large leaps.

"So what do you goons have to eat around here?" She began to rummage through the fridge, moving stuff aside and tossing stuff out. All I could see was her rear sticking out from behind the fridge door. It was a nice rear, especially in the tight pants. But enough of that.

"Check the bottom drawer or shelves." She rummaged around where I had indicated and appeared holding a fresh, blood-dripping steak. I almost gagged.

"That's what I call a meal!" She spun around on her heel to face us. "Anyone else hungry?" We both shook our heads, trying to hide our disgust.

"No thanks. You can have it all to yourself." I said. She just spun again and skipped over to a table where she sat with her feet propped up against another chair. She maneuvered the steak in her hands and just about dove into it. I had to turn away. I didn't want to watch as she tore at it with her fangs, the blood dripping from the corners of her mouth, and she nearly swallowed the chunks whole.

I turned back around as she let out a huge belch. She could match with me. That was pretty awesome, I had to admit.

"I haven't had a meal like that in… years." She said to herself. I guessed she was too full to count. "Yet it sill isn't the same as ripping open a fresh kill. Even they give in to the whole cat and mouse game. It makes the kill so much more… pleasurable." I didn't want to know that last part.

She sat there for a moment doing what I assumed to be digesting. But I don't know how a vampire works. She patted her stomach and crossed her legs. With a groan she unfolded her legs and stretched like a cat. I watched her yawn a long-fanged yawn. A bit creepy if you ask me. I've seen her strength, and I'd hate to see what terror those set of chompers could unleash.

I didn't know what to do now. I was standing there like an idiot while she sat and contemplated the meal that she just practically swallowed whole. Batman had vanished without my noticing.

I put my hands over my face and attempted to rub away the last traces of sleep. When I removed my hands, she was up in my face. I put a finger over her lips and made a 'hush' sound before she could open her mouth to speak. I could just tell she wanted to.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the chair she was just sitting in.

"Sit down and stay there." I told her and she sat, folding her arms across her chest in a pout. "Don't look at me like that!" I didn't think she was capable of making the puppy-dog eyes, but hey, I don't know everything.

I turned and went to the fridge. There was plenty in there, but nothing that I was particularly interested in eating. So I grabbed an apple for now and took a bite. I turned around and Selene had her cold gaze fixed on me. She looked like she was trying to stare a hole through me, like lasers would burst from them at any second. But I knew she couldn't do that, could she?

I sure hoped not.

"What?" I asked her warily as I took another bite of my apple. She said nothing, just kept staring at me. I couldn't hold her gaze so I looked down at my twice-bitten apple. The red eyes aren't something you normally see and tonight they were vibrant, almost glowing. It's kind of an unsettling sight. "Would you stop staring at me like that?"

I looked up again and she had turned her gaze away from me and toward the drops of steak blood on the table, though now she began to violently tap her foot.

That was quite irking.

"Uh… Let's go do… something else." I said. Not quite sure of what to do now. The world didn't need saving at the moment and it was the middle of the night, nearly morning now.

This time Diana walked into the kitchen with J'onn in tow. They both cut their eyes to Selene who was now caught with her head an inch from the table, tongue out and about to lick the blood from the table.

"I'm not going to ask." Diana said, turning her gaze to me. J'onn still continued to watch Selene with what I assumed was interest, though it was hard to tell with his usual stony look plastered upon his teal face.

"I wouldn't either if I was you. So what's up Wonder Woman?" I asked as I stepped forward, taking another bite of my apple.

"I came to talk about… her." We both turned toward the table. It was sparkling clean and Selene was nowhere to be found. We turned back to look at J'onn as he spoke up.

"She just vanished." He said. His voice was very monotonous as usual.

"So we've noticed." Wonder Woman said just as Selene reappeared in the chair. "And just where did you vanish off to?"

"Chill, Wonder Bra. I just went to get my bag." Selene said as she stood, slinging her bag over her right shoulder. Diana fumed at her new nickname.

"Alright, alright. Enough." I said as I stepped between them. I was pretty sure I could stand up to Diana… but I wasn't about to try my luck with Selene. I cut my eyes to Diana who had her fists clenched, completely tense, then to Selene who simply stood there, perfectly calm, with a smug look upon her face.

"Relax Diana, my goodness. You're only going to wrinkle faster." I joked. She didn't think it was very funny. She looked like she wanted to smack me across the face.

"Remember what we've come here for, Diana." J'onn said. She unwillingly forced herself to relax, brushing back her black hair with her fingers.

"It doesn't seem as though it is of great importance. Not now anyways. I'll be back if I end up needing to speak to you again." She said as she nodded toward Selene. She then turned to me. "This involves you too, Wally."

Selene snorted, stifling her laughter.

"Think my name is funny, do you?" I questioned, a bit irritated. She nodded as she collapsed into the chair, consumed by laughter. It was weird how she just kept laughing, never having to take a breath.

"She isn't the only one; or wouldn't have been." Diana said as she turned and left the room with J'onn following close behind.

I turned to look at Selene who was still laughing, her head buried in her forearms that were folded on top of the table. I bet she would be having a hard time breathing right now if she needed to.

"That's really creepy, you know that?" I said, laughter lingering in my voice.

"I honestly don't think she's all that bad, Batman." Diana said, referring to Selene. Even though she wasn't fond of the nicknames that the vampire was giving everyone. "If she wanted to cause us harm, don't you think she would have already?"

"She's right, Batman. I couldn't sense a single evil presence about her." J'ohn spoke this time, siding with Diana. "I admit it is hard to sense anything at all, but I felt nothing bad about her. Only a slight bit of anger, but that is understandable."

Batman nodded, contemplating what the two said.

"I understand where you two are coming from, but if she truly is that hard to read, then perhaps there is something that she is hiding from us. We just cannot tell as of yet."

"Then we can give her time, Batman. We can't just shove her away. Where would she go? We found her in a box floating in the middle of space. She has nothing." Diana quickly spoke up; making sure Batman was getting her side.

"Plus," she began to add. "She seems to get along fine with Wally and he seems to like her. I don't think I've seen him this happy since he started living here. He may seem a bit irritated at times, but I'm sure that's just because he's not used to someone being able to keep up with him, someone that has the ability to put a challenge on his plate."

"She is right, Batman. Wally truly is happy."

"And look on the bright side. Maybe she'll keep him out of your business."

That seemed to get Batman's attention, even the slightest bit.

"Alright, she can stay. Since she seems to be so attached to Wally, I guess we'll continue to leave her under his watch, though we'll have to keep an eye out as well. If even the slightest negative thing happens, if she does something that threatens the life of anyone here, if she turns out to be bad, she's gone. I don't care where, but she will not be allowed our hospitality any longer."

"That's excellent, Batman. I will have to go inform Wally now." Diana said as she turned and walked away.

"Oh and one more thing, Diana." She stopped in the doorway and turned to look at Batman. "I'll need someone to go out and get plenty of fresh meat. With the way she eats, she'll have us cleaned out in a matter of days."

"Yes sir." She replied, exiting the room with a satisfied, yet skeptical smile set upon her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth, Justice, and… A Vampire?**

Wow. Wowee, has it been awhile. I don't even remember when the last time I updated was. Like, two years? I'm horrible, I know. Anyways, I've got so much muse flowing right now, it's ricockulous. Let me tell you. So hopefully I will be able to keep it flowing enough to get a few chapters done for you guys within a decent amount of time. And if you haven't noticed, I keep changing my pen name. My bad. Also, I accidentally typed "Jay" in chapter 1, I believe, instead of Wally. My mistake. Then I read the previous three chapters and noticed quite a few mistakes. I have fixed all of those, and updated the chapters a little bit as well. So even if you don't think you need do, I would recommend reading them again.

-Venus

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or other settings etc. in this story besides Selene, her father, and anyone else that is not owned by DC, even though I wish I did.

**Chapter 4**

I knew they were coming before I saw them; the same two that had come to talk to Flash and I not even a half an hour ago. Or should I say Wally, now that I have come to know his name. Whichever, I guess. It doesn't matter.

We were walking down yet another hallway that looked just the like the one before it. Gray metal, gray metal, and oh what is this? More gray metal. This place was a whole ship load of fun. Though it does help the sounds travel better, in an odd way. It is weird hearing everything echo, bouncing off the steel walls. But that was how I heard them coming so soon.

Their footsteps were echoing loudly off the walls. Well, that was how it seemed with my extremely heightened hearing. We turned a corner. Wally was blabbering about something, but I was too focused on listening to the echo to pay attention to him. I sensed to him come to a stop beside me.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I said as I stopped and turned to face him, putting my hands on my hips. He looked at me in disbelief.

"You weren't listening!" Well duh I wasn't. He tossed his hands into the air as he fumed to himself.

"Well, no. I wasn't. I was too busy focusing on-"

"Wally, Selene. There you two are." Diana interrupted me as they came around the corner in which we were about to turn. Apparently they were looking for us.

"I was focusing on them approaching." I said, darting my glare to the others. "Wonder Bra and the walking beanstalk." She still didn't like when I called her that. Green man didn't seem to like his new nickname either. Well too bad, so sad for them.

Wonder Woman's eyes cut to me. I'm sure she would have threatened me if she wasn't so worried about me biting her head off. I'm not sure whether that was literally or figuratively. I pulled my mind from hers in time to catch what she had to say.

"Now that you've finished with your comments…" She paused for a moment then looked away. "Selene, you're allowed to remain with us as long as you don't destroy anything, and obey orders like the rest of us."

"Like your shitty defrosting chamber?"

"Yes, like our…" Her eyes narrowed. "Like our defrosting chamber."

I shrugged, mainly agreeing because I had no choice.

"Welcome to the Justice League." She said, then continued walking in the direction we had just come from, J'onn keeping stride. I grabbed Flash's wrist and hauled him the way we were originally heading.

"Well that's good to hear." He said as I stopped down the another hall. "You don't have to go… wherever it is that you would go if you couldn't stay here."

"I know." I said as I nodded, agreeing with him. "What's it like down there anyways? You know, back on earth."

"Compared to when?" What a stupid question.

"What do you think? From back before I was trapped in that goddamned box."

"That depends on where you go." I raised one eyebrow. "Some places are far better off than others. Economy wise and such."

"I see…" Actually I didn't. Obviously. I was who know how many miles away from Earth.

"Maybe you'll see sometime soon." He said, seeing the thoughtful look on my face. Or at least I thought it was a thoughtful look.

"It'd be nice to get out of this hunk of metal."

"You're telling me." Well duh I was.

"I'm bored." I flatly stated after a short moment of silence. He rolled his eyes at me, I could tell even though his mask hid most of his face.

"That is different from when?" It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"You're impossible."

"Why thank you." He seemed proud of it. His hand went up to scratch the back of his head as he thought for a second. "How about we go... play video games?" My eyebrows flew into my hairline and he laughed at my reaction.

"What is video games in which you speak of?" I asked. There were no such things when I was growing up.

"You'll see." He smiled at me. "I think you'll like playing." He just continued to smile as my face twisted into a confused expression. Grabbing my cool hand with his gloved one he said, "You've got a lot to learn, come on!" and proceeded to dash down the hall from which we had come.

My eyes grew wide as he practically flung me off my feet. I wasn't prepared for his abrupt grab-and-go method. The steel gray walls flew past us as he dragged me down one hall after another. I had pretty most lost myself, so I was glad he knew where he was going. At least, I hope he knew. Otherwise were were both totally screwed. We ran past some people I recognized; Beanstalk, Wonder Bra, Robin Hood, Bat Boy... and then some that I did not remember.

After we ran down countless look-alike hallways and up seemingly dozens of flights of stairs, we finally came to an abrupt halt. He skidded to a stop and I, still lost as to where we were, barely caught myself in time to prevent slamming into his back. I glanced around as the walls slowly stopped rushing by. We were standing back in front of his door. If it weren't for the placard saying "Flash" right next to it, I'd still be lost.

"Here we are!" He exclaimed. As if I didn't realize.

"These... 'video games' are in here?" I asked, making quotations with my fingers and pointing at his door. He nodded and keyed his code into the system and the door slid open with a near-silent woosh. The door slid shut with a click after he quickly dragged me inside.

"Sit here." He instructed as he tugged me down onto a black leather couch. I looked at him with one eyebrow cocked and he just grinned.

"Was this here before?" I questioned. I really must have been out of it since I was brought back from my frozen prison. Thank you, you stupid box. I was losing my touch. I made a mental note to start working on my skills again. Boy, that was going to be fun.

"Yes, it never moved." He said as he went over to a flat, rectangular piece of junk that was attached to the wall. I could feel my eyes sparkle as he pressed a button and the piece of junk lit up. Maybe it wasn't such a piece of junk after all. I watched as an brightly colored orange vehicle chased two motorcycles across a hilly road, the drivers firing guns at one another. "That is Fast and the Furious." He said, referring to what was on the screen. "It's an excellent movie." I propped my elbows up on my knees and rested my chin on my hands, completely enthused by the glowing box.

"Hey!" I shouted as he pressed another button and the screen went black except for the words 'Video 1' in the top left corner.

"We're playing video games, not watching TV, remember? Maybe we can watch that later." He said as he squatted down to fiddle with a bunch of small boxes. They looked complicated to me. I put two and two together. So the glowing box was called a 'TV', but I still had no idea what a video games was.

I leaned back on the couch as he stood and walked over to me, handing me an oddly shaped device. I flipped it over and examined it. It had buttons on the surface, as well as the top. Four on each side, then four on the top. The four on the left had arrows on them and the four on the right had a triangle, circle, x, and square. The buttons on the top said L1, L2, R1, and R2. There were two sticks in the middle that I could move with my fingers and a cord ran from the top and into a small box under the TV.

"That's a controller." He said as he watched me inspect it. "You use it to control what's in the game you are playing." Made sense to me. He went over to the small box and pressed a button. A small light turned on, then the TV began to flash.

"Ooooooh!" I said quietly as he grabbed another controller and sat next to me. His fingers flew across the buttons. When he pressed one, something would happen on the screen. This was totally new to me so I just watched. And didn't understand. He said something to me, but I was too busy watching the screen. Then I jumped up off the couch as he poked me on the side. I frowned at him as I rubbed my side.

"Sit down and pay attention." He said, patting the couch next to him. I sat down next to him as he began to explain to me how the controller worked. He told me how to move my person on the game, how to run, which button was to shoot, which was to knife, and that I was supposed to go after the people on the opposite team. Seemed pretty difficult to me. How was I supposed to remember all of this?

"Ready?" I shook my head violently as he exclaimed, "Go!" Well, I guess it didn't matter if I was ready or not. The game started and I made my person run. I found a spot to hide myself as I scanned the screen for others. Someone ran past my hiding spot and my fingers instinctively took over and my person shot at the other. My opponent fell to the ground and I grinned.

"I killed him!" I yelled as I bounced on the couch. I scooted closer to Flash so I could elbow him. I had no idea what he was doing next to me, I just stayed zoned in on the game. One person after another went down before my eyes and I just kept grinning. I knew it wasn't real, or at least I hoped it wasn't, but I was enjoying shooting the crap out of people.

Something popped up on the screen and I gasped.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We won! Well, mainly you, but we won!" He said and laughed. "I didn't expect you to be this good right off the ba-" He was interrupted by me screaming. I tossed the controller onto the floor and spun around, flinging myself onto his lap.

"We won!" I yelled as I laughed and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. He said nothing so I stopped. I stared at him. Though he had his mask on, I could tell his eyebrows were drawn up. "What?" I asked as I tilted my head to one side.

"Nothing." He drew out. I folded my arms across my chest and cocked one eyebrow as he smiled a little.

"You're weird." I stated as I leaned closer. "Tell me." I said, a tiny bit of anger and frustration sneaking up into my voice. This time he leaned closer. So close that our noses nearly touched.

"Make me." He said, that mocking tone still lingering in the air.

"Just tell me before you make me mad." I whispered. "You won't like me when I'm angry." He laughed and my eyebrows knit together. A small growl rose from my throat as I glared at him. Then he reached up and brushed his hand across my cheek, moving my hair out of my face.

"In that case, you're adorable when you're angry." His voice was so low that only I would have been able to hear it if others were in the room. Thankfully no one was. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well I must be pretty freaking gorgeous when I'm pissed off then." He opened his mouth to retort when he was cut off by the sound of an alarm echoing throughout the hunk of metal everyone called home. "What the Hell is that?" I practically shouted over the highly annoying screeching, plugging my ears. The noise hurt my head. A lot.

"It's an alarm..." He growled out. "It lets us know when something is happening back on Earth that we need to take care of. I need to go." He sighed, put his hands on my waist and lifted me off his lap. He stood and stretched after he set me on the couch next to him. I grabbed his arm as he turned to run out the door.

"I'm going too." I stated, putting force behind my voice. Something I was very good at when I wanted to. He sent a disapproving look my way, at least that's what I thought it was since I couldn't see most of his face, but he said nothing. He raced out the door and down the hall and didn't try to stop me when I followed him to the main deck.

I was extremely curious to find out what was going on. For one thing, I hadn't been to Earth in a few centuries. Two? I'm nosy. I like to be in other people's business a lot of the time. I may be over five hundred years old, but I still like to act like a kid sometimes. Pulling pranks, pissing people off, and annoying the crap out of people are my specialties. But I'm not all fun and games. I have a serious side too. Though many would disagree.

We stepped up behind the crowd that had formed in the main room. There were a good few dozen people in front of us, but I could hear and see just fine. Unlike some of the fools who were standing in front of me. I could tell that they were straining to hear what Bat Boy and another man were saying. I snorted. I guess it paid to be on time around this place. The man in the blue jumpsuit and red underwear was saying something about what was going on down on Earth, but I had kind of stopped paying attention. I watched him through glazed eyes as he began to walk one direction, his red cape billowing behind him. This meeting was boring me.

I must have been starting to zone out completely because Flash elbowed me in the side. My eyes snapped open and my ears tuned in and caught the words 'bloody massacre' just as they left Bat Boy's mouth. Well, that sure got my attention. I have experience in both departments. Vampires like blood and wars aren't exactly rainbows and butterflies.

"We don't know the cause of this attack, or who did it, but we're going to find out." The man in the red cape said. Both murmurs of approval and disapproval went up around the room, but most kept quiet. "All we know is that all of the bodies were drained dry."

"You mean... bloodless?" Someone piped up from the front of the group. The man in the red cape nodded. I felt my body stiffen. If it were possible for all of the blood to drain from my face, I would have paled to the current shade I was, if not more so.

"All of those that were in this building at the time met the same fate." He turned towards a giant TV and pressed a button on the panel beside him. My eyebrows flew into my hairline when pictures appeared on the screen. There was a commotion up in the front of the group. I figured someone probably passed out at the sight of all the blood. I snorted. Weakling.

I took mental notes as the images flashed across the screen. Whoever did this did it quickly. There must have been more than one person for there were so many bodies in the room. On upwards of a hundred or so I'd guess. The bodies were left sprawled all over the ballroom. Blood covered both the bodies and the floor. It seemed to me like this was all for fun. Payback? Blackmail? Perhaps...

As the slide show finished, Bat Boy and Mr. Funderpants man began shouting out orders on who was to do what and go where. I perked and bounded after Flash as he was ordered to board the Javelin with Diana. Whatever a Javelin is.

We raced down a few hallways, a couple flights of stairs, dodged some people as they skittered about, got yelled at to "watch where we're going" a few times, and skidded to a stop in a large room. I looked around, noting the extremely high ceilings and the however many flying devices were in the room. I followed Flash to the launch pad where we were directed.

Diana was already waiting for us when we found our way to the Javelin. My gaze widened as I set it upon the massive device that was in front of me. It sat there purring like a fat, happy cat. Except this beast was hundreds of times bigger, and was made nearly entirely of metal. As Flash and I walked up to Diana, all I could do was stare at the thing that sat in front of me.

"What are we going to do with that?" I asked, purely perplexed. Diana just shook her head in response. Either someone was in a bad mood, or someone needed to get laid.

"You two, get in there, sit down, and buckle up." She commanded as she jumped up into the cockpit. I glanced at Flash for a second, and then he followed the other woman up into the hunk of metal. I stood my ground, not knowing what exactly I was supposed to do with myself. Wonderbra had said to 'get in there', but it didn't exactly look like something I really wanted to do. I blinked as Flash poked his head out and looked at me.

"Are you coming or what?" He called down. I didn't know what to say. Which was a big shock to even myself. He huffed and made his way down towards me. "Come on, we gotta go!"

"I- but- Where are we going?" Way to go Selene, you're making an idiot of yourself.

"Earth!" He simple exclaimed. My eyebrows shot up into my hairline as he extended his hand towards me.

"I though we were in space? How a-" My voice was cut off with a small yelp as he rushed forward, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up into the Javelin. Diana was up towards what I assumed was the front, pressing so many buttons that I had no idea what they were for. Flash tugged me down into a seat, strapped me in, told me to "hold on", and took the seat next to me. I glared for a moment, tugging at my restraints, then gasped as the giant device started moving. I slammed my eyes shut, not wanting to know what was going a happen to us. A very human thing to do, but I wasn't too concerned with acting closer to human at the moment. I just didn't like that fact that I had no idea was going on.

Next thing I knew, I was pressed against the back of my seat and my voice rang against my ears in a blood-curdling scream. I was cut off sharply by a hand grabbing onto my arm. I opened my eyes and glanced down at it, then followed the arm to meet my eyes with Flash's face. Well, his mask, but whatever.

"No need to bust our eardrums, you know." He joked. I just narrowed my eyes at him. Please. I think hurtling through space (again) was enough reason for me to scream bloody murder, yeah? But instead of continuing my screaming, I instead dared to glance out the front of the Beast. Stars were racing past us as we moved. My eyes widened, for I was completely in awe of what was going on.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Flash as I leaned in his general direction, my eyes still trained to the space in front of us.

"We're flying," he whispered back. I could tell he leaned in as well, because it sounded like he was talking normally to me. "The Javelin is a spaceship." I cocked one eyebrow and snapped my gaze towards him.

"A spaceship?"

"You know, like... A plane?" He made motions with his hands that I didn't understand. My brows furrowed together as I tried to think back. The word sounded so familiar, yet at the same time not. Then I straightened in my chair as the memory struck me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, loud enough for everyone on board to hear.

"Now she remembers." I normally would have glared, but I was too thrilled with myself for remembering.

"I know what a plane is." I said, satisfied. "They weren't too terribly popular during the war. And they looked nothing like your Javelin, just so you know."

"I'd imagine anything from back then would look different. Duh." I rolled my eyes. Nothing was said after that. I didn't feel like exchanging sarcastic comments with him at the moment. I just wanted to stare out the front of the spaceship and marvel at what was before me. It was the first time I had ever seen stars so clearly.

We sat in semi-awkward silence for who knows how long. I wasn't exactly paying attention, and I didn't notice a clock anywhere. Next thing I knew, the Earth was so close that I could see buildings below us. If I concentrated, I could even see people scurrying around between them like little ants, only smaller. In fact, there had to be hundreds, if not thousands, of people below us. And most of the buildings were so tightly packed that I began to wonder how they got there.

I sucked in an un-needed breath as the Javelin began to descend. I decided that I didn't like this method of transportation. Where were space horses when you needed them?

The Javelin touched down on a flat parcel of land a couple of miles away from the building. I quickly unbuckled myself and jumped up from my seat, swaying for a moment. One by one, all of the passengers walked down the ramp that had opened in the floor, leading to the Earth beneath us. I tried to shake off the lingering effects of the trip as I walked behind Flash, my eyes staring at the ground as if I were trying to make sure I was really standing there.

I looked up and everyone stopped. The jet lag washed away as we stared at the building that sat proudly upon a hill before us. It was huge. That was the only thing I could think of right away. Diana began reciting orders, but I wasn't completely paying attention. I was too busy focusing on the scent that dampened the air.

Death.

It smelled like I was back in the trenches. The memories froze me in place as the others began walking forward again. Flash looked back at me, then dashed to my side.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded, barely. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, his brows furrowing. "Snap out of it. We have to go." And with that, he let go and dashed off after Diana and the others who were already halfway towards the building. Well, Hell. What kind of vampire was I? I couldn't just stand there like an idiot. No, I wouldn't. I clenched my fist and growled, taking off after the rest of the team.

We all stopped at the bottom of the steps, pausing to look up at the enormous building. The smell of death was stronger here, and there was something else lurking underneath that stench that really bothered me. I didn't like it at all. Something deep in my brain, probably the smarter version of me, was screaming at me to turn around and run away as fast as I could. But I couldn't do that. I wouldn't. I had to face this with my team. I was one of them for now, whether I liked it or not. We all had to go in there and face whatever came at us until everyone else arrived.

Wonder Woman turned and motioned for all of us to follow her. Behind her was J'onn, Green Lantern, Batman Flash, then lastly me. After climbing up the dozen or so steps, we walked to the doors and stopped. I looked up. They had to be over twice the height of me, and solid wood. But that wasn't really what we were all looking at. The doors were cracked open, just barely. Either someone left in a hurry, or someone was still in there.

Cautiously, Wonder Woman shoved the door open. There was enough room for a few of us to walk in side-by-side with just the one door fully opened like this. We entered the brightly-lit room and halted. My senses were slammed by the scent of death and everything that went with it. I swayed on my feet for a moment before I could called myself used to the pungent aroma.

At least I wasn't the only one having problems. Flash and Diana had covered their nose and mouth with a hand, while the others grimaced at the smell and the sight. Bodies were strewn all over the floor. Some were on their backs, spread-eagle. Some were face down as if they had drowned in their own blood, but I knew that wasn't the case. Some were collapsed on top of each other, clinging to each other, and some of their faces were frozen in horrified expressions. It looked as though they were screaming, but no sound was coming out. Each and every one of them was coated in blood. Some of the victims' throats were ripped out and others were bent and broken in various places.

"It looks like someone took great pleasure in their work..." Batman muttered. Diana grunted an agreement and moved forward, trying to avoid the blood that has spread across the floor. It seemed like a near impossible thing to do though. There was just so much of it. There were areas on the shining tiles that had begun to dry, but most of it was still fresh.

"Looks like we just missed the party." Green Lantern said quietly, though his voice still echoed in an ominous sort of way. It sort of freaked me out, honestly. I wanted to do whatever we were going to do, then get out of there as soon as I could.

I cringed as I stepped onto what must have once been a magnificent carpet. The squishing sound was sort of sickening, and the others had just about the same reaction as they stepped up around me.

"Who could do something like this?" Diana said as she crouched down to look at a woman with her neck broken. It looked like she had been chewed on as well. I took a moment to look around me. Everyone was silent. Batman and J'onn I figured would be silent. Green Lantern was silent, and so was Flash. Even he didn't have some sort of sarcastic quip to try and break the tension. They all had bleak expressions on their faces, from what I could tell. They just stared grimly at the body Wonder Woman crouched by.

I turned back to the body and crouched as well, folding my arms around myself. The smell wasn't really bothering me anymore. I got used to it pretty quick. My barriers from the war had propped themselves back up just in time. But those barriers couldn't prepare me for the sickening feeling that washed over me next.

Something in the atmosphere has shifted. After a few moments, I knew I wasn't the only one that could sense it. There was something close by that I knew we weren't going to like. I just had that gut feeling. It just kept gnawing at me. That little voice inside my head that was screaming at me earlier kept getting louder and louder. Whatever was coming was powerful, that much I could tell. Maybe it was attracted by the death lingering in this mansion. Or maybe it was coming back to finish the job.

Wonder Woman and I stood, not wanting to be caught down nearly on our knees when whoever it was arrived. We dispersed around the room, preparing ourselves for the worst. I stood my ground where I was in the middle of the ballroom. Wonder Woman stood not far to my right, Flash to my left, and Green Lantern and Batman just before us. We all squinted toward the bright sunlight that was shining through the front door that still remained open before us. I heard everyone shift and hold their breath as someone descended to the top of the stairs. _So they can fly too._

Their power only grew stronger as their feet touched the marble just in front of the doors. A small part of me felt in tune with this power. A small part of me recognized it, though I could not remember. A small part of me wanted to lower myself to the ground and cower, but I remained with my feet planted firmly where they were as the person strode forward.

My eyes widened in a flurry of mixed emotions as they moved from the light from the sun, to the artificial lights of the room. I straightened from my fighting stance, dropping my hands to my sides as the other person stopped and scanned the room.

His crimson eyes halted as they crossed me. Something in the harsh lines of his face softened for a split second that happened so fast, I barely caught it. The man smiled, flashing unusually white teeth. I felt as if I was looking right into a mirror. _This can't be_, I though to myself just as the man spoke with an accent far too similar to my own.

"Selene, my love, it has been far too long."


End file.
